familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Hurricane
The Night of the Hurricane was a three part cross through event on FOX's Animation Domination programming block, featuring all three of Seth MacFarlane's shows, Family Guy, American Dad!, and The Cleveland Show being affected by the same fictional hurricane, with the hurricane is depicted as an African-American hurricane named Hurricane Flozelle. It happened on May 1st, 2011. The crossover starts with The Cleveland Show episode, "The Hurricane", carries over into the Family Guy episode, "Seahorse Seashell Party", and ends with the American Dad episode, "Flozelle's Final Fight". All three episodes are the premieres of their show's third, ninth, and seventh seasons, respectively. Plot ''The Cleveland Show (The Hurricane) The Brown-Tubbs Family's vacation is canceled, when news gets out about a Hurricane Flozelle, that is on the loose and destroying Stoolbend. It's recommended that people should evacuate the neighborhood, but Cleveland insists their family stays inside, thinking it won't do any harm. While they're trapped inside, the family pretends they're on vacation in their own home. More news gets out, saying that it's too late to evacuate, since the wind is strong enough to lift human bodies at this point. Cleveland gets the family to gather together for a family prayer, but Junior refuses to join, saying he does not believe in God. The Brown-Tubbs Family gets mad at him and tries to convince him that God is real, but Junior says that he lost his faith after learning how so much horrible things happen the world, that a kind and loving god would have never allowed. After much arguing, Junior points out that "God" was being very non-benevolent, by making a hurricane wreck their neighborhood. Just then, a tree gets zapped down by lightning and Cleveland gets pinned to the ground, trapped under it's weight. Donna, Rallo, and Roberta pray to make God lift the tree, while Junior hooks up a system of pulleys to the tree, so that he can lift it up, himself. The hurricane just about passes, and the family is in safe keeping. Further banter occurs between Junior and the rest of his family, but neither of them can seem to get through to each other. They finally settle on agreeing to disagree and just enjoying the fact that they're all safe and alive. ''Family Guy (Seahorse Seashell Party) As Hurricane Flozelle approaches Quahog, residents are informed to stay indoors, as the audacity of the weather has shifted since it's passing from Stoolbend. The Griffin Family is okay with being kept inside for so long, as they can all keep themselves occupied with their technology. However, a lightning bolt fries then telephone wires, and cuts out their wi-fi, instantly sending them all into a panic. Brian keeps his calm and goes upstairs, where he's hiding a secret stash of shrooms. Stewie catches him popping them, but promises to be cool about it, despite having no idea what he's even doing. Meanwhile, in the living room, the family goes completely barbaric as their deprivation of technology has caused them to start acting live cavemen and ransack the house. Peter notices that Quagmire still has wi-fi at his house and sends Meg out with a lightning rod, telling her to try and connect it to Quagmire's house. Meg attempts to brave the weather and steal it from his place and unsurprisingly, gets herself electrocuted by a lightning bolt, which also manages to power up everybody's electronics for just long enough to make everybody go back to their normal, civil selves, before Meg finally lets go, freeing herself from the lightning, but trapping herself in the rest of the storm. Meg finally, crawls her way back into the house again, and The Griffin Family wonders what they can do to pass the time. At this time, Brian's high starts to kick in and he starts having crazy hallucinations. Getting a little unnerved, Brian leaves the room, quietly. At this time, Peter makes a bunch of obnoxious noises and later lashes out at Meg for making one tiny, insignificant noise. Meg finally snaps and gives not only Peter, but also Lois and Chris some backlash for the way they've all been treating her and the family does not take too kindly to the response, instigating a huge argument between the four. Meanwhile, Stewie goes upstairs to check on Brian and walks in on him cutting his ear off, having been completely overpowered by the shrooms. Stewie takes Brian to his crib to give him some rest, hoping to help him regain his sanity, but the hallucinations only get worse and he ends up trapped in a horrifying hell hole of pure hallucinogenic insanity. Stewie decides it's time to take him downstairs for some water. While he's down there, Meg gives every member of the family a little speech on how they've behaved so abusively toward her, and convincing all three of them of her point. Afterwards, Peter, Chris, and Lois all turn on each other in a violent rage and direct their abuse toward each other instead of Meg. At this time, the storm has completely passed and the joyous bliss of the outside world greatly parallels the unlawful war raging on inside the house. Meg feels bad about what she did and Brian, having finally overcome his drug drip comes in to talk to her about it. Meg realizes that she needs to serve as the family's "lightning rod" and absorb all of their negative energy, so that they don't release it onto each other, kind of like she was doing before. Meg apologizes to her family and once again, assumes her role as the lightning rod, bringing the family back to it's happy, normal self again. ''American Dad (Flozelle's Final Fight) Hurricane Flozelle approaches it's final victim, Langley Falls, where it's weather picks up once again and citizens are advised to evacuate the neighborhood as soon as possible. Stan disagrees with the news and Francine and urges the family to stay indoors. Every other family member has their own story going on too. Steve gets blueprints of the house for a school project, Hayley and Jeff decide to leave the house, despite what Stan says, and Roger finds himself trapped in a miserable relationship with an annoying girl. Oh, and Klaus does absolutely nothing. The Smith Family becomes divided as to whether they should evacuate or stay indoors, with Stan, Steve, and Roger opting to stay, and Francine, Hayley, and Jeff opting to leave. Klaus is the only undecided member, but his opinions don't matter, since he's kicked outside of the house by Roger. At this time, Buckle and Sherry build a raft car, and offer to take The Smith Family with them, but the family spends too much time arguing, as the Langley Falls dam gets struck by lightning, destroying it, and sending a flood across the neighborhood. Buckle and Sherri get flushed away, while The Smiths become imprisoned inside of their own house, including Klaus, after being washed back in by the flood. Cast Family Guy *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Seamus Levine *Santos *Pasquel *Consuela De La Morrela *Dr. Hartman *Bonnie Swanson *Mayor Adam West American Dad *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Steve Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger Smith *Klaus Heisler *Jeff Fischer *Greg Corbin *Terry Bates *Buckle Rothberg *Sharri Rothberg *Bob Memari *Linda Memari *Barb Hanson *Principal Lewis *Vince Chung *Lisa Silver *Mertz *Father Donovan The Cleveland Show *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Gus *Dwayne Meighan *Larvell *Arianna the Bear *Mayor Larry Box *Larry the Leopard *Coach McFall *Perry Trivia *The Night of the Hurricane is a parody on the NBC cross through of the same name, wherein ''The Golden Girls, Empty Nest, and Nurses were all effected by the same pair of hurricanes. These two hurricanes would be Hurricane Gil and Hurricane Heidi. The former only effected The Golden Girls and was mentioned in passing in Empty Nest, while the latter served as the central hurricane of Empty Nest and Nurses. *This crossover event aired on May 1, 2011. Coincidentally, this was around the same time of Hurricane Irene, which affected both Virginia and Rhode Island, turning this into some very offensive content. Category:Crossovers